


A Dangerous Situation

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 19th Century, Adultery, Affection, Apartment, Bittersweet, Cheating, Desire, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Foreplay, Groping, Guilt, Kissing, Longing, Love, Lust, Missionary Position, Nervousness, Night, Passion, PruHun, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Angst, Sex, Vaginal Sex, romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>To sleep with another man's wife was dangerous indeed </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Situation

It was a dangerous situation indeed.

His already pale skin had turned as white as bone. The butterflies in his stomach jumbled about as he struggled not to slouch. He felt himself tense up as he lifted his hand to the bell.

He rang.

The high pitched buzz echoed in the still night air.

He flinched as if to take a step back, but his foot firmly planted himself in its spot.

He had pushed himself this far. He had himself believe that he had a chance. He turned down the invitation for dinner at the restaurant with his colleagues just for this. He managed to get himself out of this slump and walk from the hotel all the way to the apartment.

The thoughts and dreams that had plagued him for years had to amount to something.

His lips moved silently, mouthing the words that had clogged up his throat for centuries. His teeth clamped down on his tongue as the doorknob turned. 

Hungary stood there, dressed in only a nightgown that clung to her figure. Her long brown hair, kept up in buns, fell in waves on her shoulders. The dim lighting of the candles from inside cast a soft glow on her apple green eyes.

"Prussia."

It wasn't a question. She had been waiting for him. 

Prussia let out a shaky breath. He had waited years for this moment and he wasn't going to ruin it.

"Hungary," he started. He stared into her eyes. "I--"

His mind went blank. His hand reached out slowly and placed itself on her cheek. He stroked it.

He felt the guilt rustle about as he did so. This was her _husband's_ way to express his affection. It was not so long ago when Prussia would watch them with a sunken heart as they laughed, whispered, touched, and kissed, stuck in their own little fairytale world. But once the years passed, the happy pair began to distance themselves. Now they barley interacted. 

Prussia wondered if he was hurting Hungary by reminding her of her husband. He wished he had a gesture of his own to give her.

She was the one who leaned in. Her lips pressed against his'. His arms awkwardly wrapped around her waist as he felt her arms cling to his shoulders. It was then when the rush flooded him. The nerves one by one began to disappear, as he kissed her and kissed her for what felt like forever. His mouth curled up into a smile and he held her close to him. His fingers ran through her hair, trying to trace every single strand. He tasted honey on her breath, and a hint of something else that made his knees tense up in a different way than before.

Their hands clasped together, they moved inside down the dark hallways to her room. Although they were the only ones in the house, she still closed the door behind her.

He sat down on the bed and removed his shoes. She joined him. His hand reached out again, but this time to caress her hair.

"Your hair is so soft," he said.

She smiled at him.

"It's been a long time since someone told me that," she replied.

He continued to play with her hair, twisting it into curls and wrapping the strands around his finger.

"Hey," she teased him with a playful shove. 

"Aw come on," Prussia grinned. "I thought I could play hairdresser for once."

"You think you're so special?" She coyly asked him.

"I am," kissed her again. He felt her tongue slip into his mouth as they kneeled on the bed.

He wanted to touch her. He imagined touching her, pleasuring her, the feel of her skin underneath his hands. He told himself he would be a lover to sweep her off her feet, but now even though his hands held her back as their mouths clashed together, he suddenly felt unsure of himself. It wasn't that Prussia never touched a woman before; he didn't know how to please her.

Hungary was the bold one Prussia wanted to be. Her hands were unbuttoning his shirt, her fingertips tapping against his chest. The heel of her palms pressed down as she paused to tail kisses from the corner of his mouth down his jaw. He let out a sigh. 

His hand stroked her back, running down the curve of her spine. They slid over her waist, pulling her nightgown out and up. Slowly, he removed it. She raised her arms and it fell to the bed.

The desire pumped through him as he looked at her. His gaze moved from her shoulders; taking in her milky white skin, round breasts that had a tinge of pink to them, her smooth stomach, down to her intimate area, covered with thick waves that was the same color of the hair on her head. 

Overwhelmed, he found that his hand hovered about, unsure where to start. Hungary grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. He felt the waves of her pubic hair brush against his fingers until she stopped. Her hand on top of his', she began to rock it back and forth. He felt a small fleshy bump underneath his fingertips. 

She let out a moan.

He did it again. He felt a warmth brush against his fingers each time he pressed down. 

She buried her head into his neck, her hands gripping onto his upper back. Her lips trembled as they sucked on his shoulder, emitting tiny groans. Her hips jutted into his hand, her breasts brushed directly against his chest, sending goosebumps down his neck. He began to alternate the way his fingers played with her clitoris. Around and around, back and forth. He pressed the bottom part of his hand onto her pubic hair,feeling it prickle against his skin. His fingertips were clammy from his sweat and the secretions that dripped up from her lips.

She moved back and grabbed onto the top of his trousers and playfully tugged. She unbuttoned them and pulled them down along with his drawers. Gently, she clasped her hand around his erection. It was his turn to moan. Prussia had his hands over Hungary's breasts as she stimulated him, his fingers spread out as his palms covered her nipples. He squeezed, feeling the smoothness of her skin, the perkiness of her nipples, and how her breasts seemed to melt and blend with his hands. She let go of him with a wet kiss and lay back on the bed.

He lowered over her until their bodies nearly touched. She hiked her legs over his waist and pulled him in. His hips thrust forward as he penetrated her.

Her hands squeezed his back as he did.

He found that his head positioned itself at her neck. He panted each time he moved in,feeling his breath brush against her. His lips grazed against her skin, feeling her shudder each time he did. They puckered up to kiss her and she squirmed.

Her hands skillfully maneuvered his back. Sliding up, down. Digging her nails as he moved in deeper. Circling her palms over his shoulder blades as the intensity of his thrusts lightened. She moved down as far as to squeeze his buttocks and give them a slap. He let out a gasp from the pleasure it brought him. 

His stomach jutting up to meet hers, their chests colliding, flushed skin that glistened with sweat, Prussia couldn't believe that they were lying intertwined like this. Even though his senses told him that this carnal experience that he felt inside and around him was real, it seemed to him like something out of a dream. 

He began to quicken his pace the more he felt himself about to burst. He leaned in and parted his lips opened over her mouth. He shakily exhaled. He blinked once as he caught her gaze.

"Hungary--" It was a shout that came out as a whisper. 

His hands cupped her face again as he gave one last thrust. He released: half inside her,half on the sheets. Not once did he take his eyes off her; even when he collapsed on top of her. He felt her clench underneath and she let out one last moan. Then they were still.

With a deep breath, he untangled himself from her. They lay side by side, staring up at the ceiling. Still in a state of orgasmic bliss, Hungary grinned over at him. When normally he would flash a snarky grin in return, he found that the smile he gave her was softer, more vulnerable as he cradled her cheek with his hand again. And for a second, he saw something in her eyes, something that almost looked like love.

It was then that they heard the front door open.

Prussia jumped out of bed and hurriedly grabbed his clothes. Hungary had pulled her nightgown over her as she glanced nervously at the door. Half dressed, holding his shoes and shirt in his hands, he scanned the room for a place to hide.

"The window! Quickly!" She motioned to him as she opened it. He glanced out; luckily it was not too far from the ground.

He threw his shoes and shirt out before turning to take her hand. 

There was no time to say anything. He kissed her goodbye, and climbed out. He landed on his feet.. He looked up to see her close the window, but to leave a crack open. Crouching by the wall he put his shoes on, he heard her speak again.

"Darling, you're back so soon."

"It's past midnight," her husband replied. "You know I don't like to stay out too long at these dinners. And they're a bore without you."

The last seven words sent Prussia on his way. As he walked back to his hotel, he tried to button his shirt, overcome with an uneasy feeling. The guilt loomed over his triumph. The images that had given him a sick feeling in his stomach time and time again flashed before his eyes: of Hungary and Austria together in a passionate embrace, except this time their movements were the ones that Prussia and Hungary had carried out only minutes before. And as Prussia reached the hotel door he wondered for the millionth time: could he and Hungary ever be together?


End file.
